This is a proposal to request partial support to convene an international meeting on "Molecular Biology of Muscle Development and Regeneration" to be held at The Banff Centre in Banff, Alberta, from May 30 - June 4, 2003. The conference focuses on molecular signals and mechanisms that induce and regulate myogenesis, nerve-muscle interactions, and human diseases of skeletal muscle. Ten plenary, sessions presenting 60 speakers (at both established and junior levels) will address: Somitogenesis and myogenesis in the embryo, myogenic induction and specification, proteins and signaling networks for gene regulation in muscle, myogenic stem cells in embryos and adults, morphogenesis and patterning of muscle tissues, nerve-muscle interactions, cell cycle control and apoptosis in myogenesis and muscle regeneration, muscle plasticity and specialization, genetics, mechanisms and therapy of myopathic diseases. Three evening poster sessions will focus on: regulation of myogenic induction and muscle development, molecular biology of muscle regeneration and disease, and molecular biology of muscle gene regulation, cell migration and innervation. In addition, round-table sessions led by selected speakers will allow further discussion on specific topics. This conference is unique in the muscle biology community because of its mission to bring together the world's experts in fundamental science of muscle developmental and molecular biology seeking to advance diagnosis, prevention and therapy of muscle diseases in human. This conference has been happening every three years for two decades, initially as a Keystone Symposium and independently since 2000. The most recent conference held in Asilomar, California attracted 337 participants from around the globe. They expect the major advances in genomics, cellular and molecular biology that took place since the May 2000 conference in Asilomar will make this upcoming meeting in Banff an essential gathering for workers in both basic muscle development and disease to learn from each other and therefore stimulate a cross fertilization of ideas and further advances.